Consequences
by Rogue4
Summary: After Angel recieves a unexpected item, a certain blonde appears for reasons Angel and his followers have no idea about.


Authors Note: Hello people. Got a story here for you (imagine that). Just a warning: Some (alot) of people might be a bit out of character. I'm not terribly familier with the 'Angel' cast (never had the chance to watch it. Thank GOD for TNT this year...) but I hope it's alright. I've seen all these spoilers and images and whatnot and my mind spit this thing out. So...  
  
Disclaimer: This story is highly based on spoilers and promo images I have seen. Some ideas are mine, some are tweaked around what I have seen/heard. Joss Wheaton and his minions rule the Buffy- and Angel verse, not me. Isn't that a Greek tragedy. Enjoy!  
  
---  
  
It was a swirling abyss. An endless plane of nothingness. Mist-like vapors clouded and ensnared the very being of anything that stood to be there, if anything at all.   
  
It was too damn bright.  
  
-Not to mention as dull as stone- The vampire thought, squinting against the sheer light that seemed to have no source. He didn't understand why he wasn't a flittering pile of dust by now. Then again, there was that little fact he wasn't exactly standing on Terra Firma anymore.   
  
-Just goes to show heroism isn't all it's cracked up to be.-  
  
He didn't know how long he had been wandering. Minutes? Hours? Days? Months? It was impossible to tell. Nothing ever changed; it was constantly the same thing no matter how far he went. And it was making him more pissed off every step he took.   
  
Finally, he stopped, a growl on the edge of his throat. He glared at the empty landscape. "You've got to be joking!" He yelled. He was sure there had to be something more to this scenario. He just saved the bloody world, for God's sake. They couldn't let him off that easy.  
  
"I know your there!" He continued. Then, as an afterthought, muttered, "Whatever 'you' may be." When nothing happened (not that he was expecting anything), he couldn't help the sigh that escaped from him. It was all so...miserable in a way. He thought he had done the right thing: He, William "Spike" the Bloody, one of the cruelest vampires ever to roam, sacrificing himself for all humanity. Redemption at its finest, right?   
  
So why the hell was he stuck here? Did he really deserve to be caught in a giant void with some invisible presence ignoring him?  
  
"There's nothing there, mate," He reminded himself, a Doc Martin boot kicking at the swirls half-heartedly. "You're just amusing yourself."  
  
"Now, do you really believe that?"  
  
Spike whirled around, instinctively dropping into a fighting stance. But he quickly straightened, studying the figure standing in front of him. It was a woman, albeit attractive, with long chestnut hair and smoky-blue eyes that looked straight at him. Her expression was carefully blank- almost bored.   
  
"Who're you?"  
  
"A messenger."  
  
Spike raised his eyebrows at that.  
  
"A regular Hermes. Took you long enough. Where's your winged Nikes?"  
  
He could've sworn he heard the woman sigh.   
  
"Are you finished?" She asked after a few moments.  
  
Spike crossed his arms and waited.  
  
"The Powers That Be are to send you back."  
  
The vampire's eyes narrowed. "Back?"  
  
"To Earth."  
  
Spike's patience silence crumbled. "Their...their sending me back? There?!" He sputtered, pointing in an aimless direction. "Like hell! I just saved the bloody planet not a week ago! I'm done with that place!"  
  
The messenger seemed completely, annoyingly unaffected by the tirade. "A month ago." She amended. "Your time is not finished there, William."  
  
"Ohhh..." Spike gave a bark a laughter that was completely humorless. He shook his finger at her, pacing now, his other hand on his hip. "You're good. Know exactly how to make things worse for Spike, don't you?" He stopped, staring at the woman. "May I remind you that the soddin' 'Powers That Be' were the ones to send me here in the first place? Threw the amulet at me and everything. And now you want me to go back?! You're off your bird."  
  
The woman just blinked. "You have no voice in the matter."  
  
Spike growled at her. "No voice-" Then, without warning, he launched himself at her.  
  
At least, he tried to.  
  
Invisible forces were holding his arms back as his body strained against them. Much like he had when chained to Buffy's basement...  
  
-Don't think about her. Not now.-  
  
"There's nothing waiting for me there." He explained, finally standing still. The pressure on his arms disappeared.  
  
She gazed at him mysteriously. "Are you sure?"  
  
Blue fire began to creep around Spike, surrounding his form, swallowing. The vampire yelped, trying to dance away from them. Then he noticed: it didn't burn. In fact, he didn't feel anything at all.  
  
"Where on Earth am I going?" He called, not liking the way the new flames were snaking around his legs.  
  
"The City of Angels. To visit a...companion of yours."  
  
Spike's head shot up. "No," He breathed.  
  
"You have a connection with him that you can't help. Oh," She said suddenly, "Almost forgot...your body was burned, of course, so you'll be returning more or less as a ghost. For now."  
  
"Oi! You bastards!" Spike managed to shout as the blue crept up his neck. Just before it entirely engulfed him, he swore he saw the messenger give him a wicked smile.  
  
"Have fun, Spike."  
  
His entire soul was set on fire.   
  
----  
  
Angel gave an unnecessary sigh as he slid of his leather jacket and tossed it on the couch across the room. He slumped into his chair behind his desk; fingers coming up to gently rub his temples. His eyes wandered around his newly-occupied office, noticing how…blank it appeared. He couldn't help but think how Cordelia would walk in his office, looking as confident as ever, scrunch up her nose at the sight and make a comment about the walls; a comment that could only be called hers.   
  
It was that damn human: always screwing around where they shouldn't be. He had brought the subject of Cordelia up, trying to throw Angel off guard. Eventually, the vampire had to kill the mortal.  
  
-Call me a fairy- He thought savagely, even though he knew, in the end, he had had no other choice than to pull the trigger.   
  
Now he was having a hard time getting his former lover out of his head. He needed a distraction.   
  
Looking down on his desk, he looked for something- anything- to do. His dark eyes fell on the blank envelope he had tossed there earlier after Fred had handed it to him. He had completely forgotten about it. Now he picked it up, frowning. Why was it unmarked anyway? He turned it over, lifted the folded-in flap and stuck his fingers inside the paper. He drew out a necklace…no, an amulet.   
  
Angel froze.   
  
It was the amulet. The one he had given Buffy. Did she send it back? If so, why?  
  
But the vampire didn't get anymore time to think. The amulet was turning into blue-white mist that slipped between his fingers. Suddenly, a distant scream could be heard. Angel jumped up, alarmed, searching for the direction of the noise.  
  
It was coming from in front of him.   
  
A figure was forming before Angel's very eyes. Tall, pale and in agony…his grand-childe formed right in front of him out of thin air.  
  
Blue fire was engulfing Spike's entire body, licking hungrily at his face and hands. Spike himself was screaming, trying to cover his face in vain, cowering towards the ground as if to escape.   
  
Angel ran around and grabbed his jacket off the couch, taking a swipe at the yelling vamp to get rid of the fire. It went right through him. Angel stood in shock, gazing at the writhing blonde.  
  
Spike was still yelling and smoke was coming from him, but there wasn't any actual burning or combustion. It didn't make sense.  
  
"God! Make is stop!" Spike roared, face turned towards the heavens.   
  
Then, as if someone had turned off a switch, the blue flames disappeared. Spike collapsed completely to the floor…if that was possible. Angel was surprised he didn't slide through the floor. He quickly forgot his own thoughts and rushed to his Childes side, making sure not to touch him.   
  
"Spike?" He asked, his earlier frowning returning. "Spike? Are you alright?"   
  
Spike slowly turned his head up towards his Sire, his trademark smirk cracking his lips.   
  
"Hey there, peaches." He gasped. "Miss me?"  
  
---  
  
"And they just…sent you here?"  
  
"Do you know why? Did they say anything?"  
  
"I told you, I'm still foggy with the details. All I can remember is that I got a soddin' messenger who loved to talk in riddles."  
  
It was nearly a half 'n hour after Spike had appeared in Angel's office. After trying to figure out exactly what had happened himself, Angel had tracked down the team (Which Spike endearing called 'Angel's Glam Squad') to help. After all, Buffy had called him with a re-cap of events and an officially gone Spike was on the list.  
  
Now Fred, Gunn, Wesley and Angel were staring at the bored looking former-vamp.  
  
Spike patted his duster. "Anybody got a ciggie?" He looked around at the blank faces and sighed.  
  
Wesley leaned towards Fred. "You think he could still smoke?"  
  
Fred shrugged, still staring at the bleached blonde.  
  
Spike just rolled his eyes.  
  
"How come you can go through things, but whenever you touch yourself it's like you're not a ghost?" Angel questioned, frowning.  
  
Spike gave his own shrug. "Dunno. But this whole incorporeal gig is starting to piss me off. How am I supposed to hit things?"  
  
"Seem's a bit unusual...just sending a vampire back to Earth with no explanation." Wesley observed.  
  
"There's the Powers That Be for you," Spike muttered, strolling across the room to look a painting. "Always with the cryptic plans and bloody jokes only they find amuse-" Spike stopped, seeing something flickering at the bottom of his vision.  
  
The flickering was him.  
  
He watched in shock as his body waved in and out of sight.  
  
"What the bloody hell is this?!" He cried, whirling around to look at the group. But they were as lost as he was.  
  
Suddenly, the blonde disappeared. Completely.  
  
Angel shoved himself away from the desk he had been leaning against, surprised. "Spike?"  
  
Gunn looked around cautiously while Fred seemed almost thoughtful.  
  
Wesley walked over to Angel, who was still staring at the empty air. "That's something new," He remarked quietly.   
  
Unnoticed, Spike appeared on the other side of the room, looking dazed.   
  
Gunn was the first to see him. "That's some pretty trippy stuff, man." He glanced over at the others. "Are ghosts supposed to do that?"  
  
Angel growled in frustration. He really didn't need this. "Spike, for once be honest. Why are you here? There has to be a reason. The Powers just don't send someone like...you back here after they die for good."  
  
Spike was silent for a few moments, his expression distant. He blinked a few times, then looked up, sneer fixed back into place. "Like I would choose to come here. It's like a bloody TV show. Nancy-boy and his Glitter Gang fighting evil in hopes he can find redemption." He gave a snort. "It's pathetic."  
  
Angel opened his mouth to reply to his Grandchildes nasty remark, but was interrupted by his office door opening with a, "Sorry I'm late. There was this Safaris demon that stopped me on- well, hello!" Lorne greeted, walking over to Spike with a smile. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Lorne"  
  
Spike looked the demon over carefully before replying. "Spike,"  
  
"Nice to meet you." Lorne frowned, thinking. "Are you sure we haven't ever met?"  
  
"No, I don't think so," The ghost vamp glanced over his shoulder at Angel. "What's with Horn Boy?"  
  
"Lorne helps us sometimes," Fred offered.   
  
Spike gave the brunette a small smile, looking her over. "Is that right?" He walked over to her, head tilting slightly. "And what is it that you do?"  
  
Fred, flustered by his suggestive gaze, stumbled with her words. "I…um, I work with science…uh…math…demon…ology..."  
  
"What exactly are you good at? Besides floating around." Gunn asked Spike defensively.   
  
The blonde only looked at the man, unimpressed. "And here we have the brawns of the group; or at least the best they could find. How long have you been around?"  
  
"Long enough."  
  
"Oh, snappy thing aren't you? You sure pick them right, Angel." Spike smirked. "I can almost see his brooding qualities radiating from his shiny head."  
  
Gunn was almost at the point of snarling. "I'd watch it before something happens."  
  
"Oh please," Spike spread his arms out for him. "Do try. 'Something' can't be worse then it already is."  
  
"Gunn," Lorne shook his head at said person. Gunn backed down, but it didn't stop him from sending a few glares in Spike's direction.   
  
"They sent him back to throw insults at us?" Angel murmured, shaking his head. "I will never understand the Power's logic."  
  
"The messenger said we had a connection."  
  
The group looked at Spike.   
  
"A connection?" Wesley repeated. "With what? Angel?"  
  
"That's what she said."  
  
Gunn frowned at Spike. "You never said anything about this before."  
  
Spike shot an annoyed looked at the Bald One. "I just remembered."  
  
"What could you be possibly connected by?" Wesley tried to think. "I know Angel is your Grandsire, but that isn't enough to bring a dead vampire back."  
  
Angel stared at Spike, who raised his eyebrows at him.   
  
Angel quietly told them. "Our souls."  
  
The others stared at them for a few moments.   
  
"He...has a soul?"   
  
Angel continued to look at Spike. "Yeah. Guess I forgot to mention that part."  
  
"Come off it, Gramps." The blonde ghost laughed. "You just can't handle it. Another vampire with a soul. You wanted to be the only one- so you could be special. For her."  
  
"This has nothing to do with Buffy."  
  
"Bollocks! This has everything to do with Buffy."  
  
Lorne looked at the others, all of whom seemed interested in the verbal fight. "Is anybody else sensing the tension?"   
  
"I guess they both love Buffy?" Fred offered.   
  
"Fine- she might still love me," Angel hissed, trying to get his grandchilde to be quiet. "That doesn't mean we have to drag her into this!"  
  
Spike's eyes flashed with fury. "Of course she loves you, you sod! That's why she didn't choose me!" Spike let out a short, humorless laugh at the look on Angel's face. "It's always about you. The reason I was burnt to a crisp was because you gave Buffy the amulet. The reason I came back is because of you. The reason she…" He faltered for a moment, trying to fight his emotions. "The reason she couldn't love me…was because of you. You took everything I ever cared about and twisted it so they wouldn't give me a second glance." Spike walked away, five pairs of eyes on him. His own blue eyes looked out at the city's lights; trying not to notice how much brighter they were with the wetness blurring his vision. He didn't know how he could still cry. Weren't ghosts supposed to be nearly nothing? "But I gained her respect and trust. And that was more than I could have ever hoped for." He spun back around to face Angel. "Something you can't ever take away from me."  
  
For several moments it was completely silent. Then... "Alright! Who's up for some java?" The group didn't ask twice to Lorne's offer as they fled the room and it's suffocating emotions behind.  
  
Soon, only Angel and Spike remained.  
  
"Spike, I-"  
  
"Don't even bother," Spike interrupted. "Unless you can make me less than ghost-like, nothing you can say it going to change things."  
  
"What do you want from me?  
  
Spike turned to look at him. "I want it to end."  
  
---  
  
A few minutes later, Angel emerged from his office.  
  
"What happened?" Wes asked.   
  
"Nothing. Not really. He wouldn't talk to me." Angel admitted, leaning against a chair. "He refused to talk about anything. Just stared out the window."  
  
Fred poured some sugar into her cup. "Is he alright?" The question got a defensive look from Gunn. "I mean, is he still in there?"   
  
Angel nodded. "I don't know what to do with him."  
  
"What can you do?" Lorne replied. "You suddenly get loaded up with a former 200- something year-old vamp who was supposed to be out of the picture a month ago. It can't be good for the skin."   
  
"It's just....what if I'm supposed to help him?" The vampire asked, frowning. "We just got Wolfram and Hart and all it resources. We have cases coming in and now I have to deal my obnoxious Childe the entire time."  
  
"Well, come on now, Angel. He can't be that bad. Maybe just a bit confused, you know. Unsure." Angel, Gunn and Wesley shot the demon identical looks.  
  
Wesley sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Whether we like it or not, Spike is here and is, for whatever reason, connected to Angel. Which means we're responsible for him."   
  
"What if he's here for a reason?" Fred suddenly asked, the wheels in her mind turning. "We might be missing something that would give us an answer."  
  
Wesley froze, struck with a thought. "Angel, You said you were holding the amulet when Spike appeared in your office, right?"   
  
Angel narrowed his eyes. "Yeah."  
  
"And where is it now?"  
  
"It turned to mist. Strange really, never saw anything like...it..."  
  
Angel trailed off as Wesley strode over to the vampire's office door to disappear through it. Curious, the others followed.  
  
When they entered, the demon hunter had picked up the necklace from Angel's desk, holding it up for them to see. "Spike is somehow connected to this." He explained. "It makes sense."  
  
"But," Angel took the amulet in his hands, studying it. "It disappeared....I saw it."  
  
"Speaking of Spike, where is he? 'Cause he's not here." Gunn looked around the office.  
  
Angel let a growl loose. "He's gone."  
  
---  
  
Spike trudged through the streets of L.A., barely noticing the cars that sped by. After all, they couldn't touch him. Nothing could. -Bet even the bloody sun can't hurt me now.- He reasoned, glancing at the lightening sky. He would find out soon enough.  
  
As of current, he was somewhere on the edge of town. Didn't know exactly where, per say, but he knew he was heading out in the right direction. If the 'Powers' thought he was actually going to stay with that brooding ponce and his cheer squad, they had another think coming.   
  
-There it is- Walking a bit swifter, Spike kept his eyes on the road leading out of L.A.- and back to Sunnydale. He needed to know what had happened to the Hellmouth...see if there was anything he could find out about Buffy. And Dawn. And Red...hell, even the whelp would do. As long as he had some tiny piece to work from...to know they had made it out. That it hadn't been for nothing. -Well, the world's still here isn't it?- He considered, the 'Now Leaving Los Angeles' sign drawing closer. -That has to be worth something.-  
  
Signing, Spike shook his head, trying not to think too much. It wouldn't help him any, so why bother? -This is all nancy-boy's fault. He's the one that had to have a soddin' 'connection' with me, just wouldn't- -  
  
Spike blinked. He couldn't move.  
  
-What the hell...I can't move!- Try as he might, it was like a barrier was blocking his way out. He looked around franticlly, trying to understand. But there was nothing. Just some highways...dust...that damn sign...  
  
"Let me out!" He roared, slamming his shoulder into whatever it was.   
  
It was like the air had been sucked away to be replaced with noise. Terrible, torturous screams that filled every corner of his mind. He was going to suffer, wasn't he? It was all coming back to bite him in the ass- everything he did, everything he had caused...never ending...  
  
Spike gasped as he landed on his knees, trying to refocus his spinning vision. Paintings...windows...couch...  
  
"DAMMIT!" Spike flew to his feet, bright eyes sparking with fury. He was right back where he had started; the same bloody place.   
  
Breathing hard, the ghost heard his earlier words echoing through his head.  
  
I want it to end. 


End file.
